Luz de nuestro destino
by Sea Lady
Summary: No siempre somos tan agresivos uno con el otro...


Luz de nuestro destino

Ichigo buscó por toda la casa, pero no la encontró. Volvió a entrar en su habitación pero ella no estaba allí. Entró el el cuarto de sus hermanas, tampoco la vio. Bajó las escaleras de la cocina, pero nada. Por dios...Esa enana siempre le hacía preocuparse.

Salió de la casa y se quedó parado, como esperando algo. Miró el tejado, y no se equivocó.

La suave luz de la luna le dejó ver claramente esa silueta sentada, contemplando el paisaje de Karakura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado, mirando las estrellas de esa noche tan fría. Miró sus ojos, violetas, azules, nunca sabría de que color son en realidad; esos ojos con el reflejo perfecto de la luna.

_Acercate, y llevame contigo_

_A un lugar solo para los dos_

_Acercate, y muéstrame tu destino_

_El destino de los dos..._

Esos labios rosados que siempre quería probar, siempre quería acercarse más a ella. Más cerca que nadie.

—Rukia... —susurró su nombre sin pensarlo. Y la siguió mirando con ternura aun cuando ella se dio cuenta. Su expresión tan relajada le producía cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Que pasa, Ichigo? —abrió los ojos, sorprendida. El chico estaba algo extraño todo el día.

Sus mentes estaban en un lugar muy lejano. No podían pensar, simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que ellos mismos entienden. Solo hay algo que desde su encuentro han sabido...El uno sin el otro, no pueden vivir.

_**Estas aquí, a mi lado**_

_**Tu dulce rostro iluminado**_

_**Tu tranquila mirada es la única...**_

_**La única que me alegra con pasión**_

Tomó su rostro delicadamente con una mano, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas y se acercó más hasta sentir su suave aliento. Con melancolía miró sus ojos zafiro, nunca había visto tanta belleza.

Ese sentimiento era tan profundo y tan intenso, no podía aguantar más. Tenía que acercarse, era atraído como un imán a ella, la chica que cambió su vida.

Cerraron los ojos tranquilamente, sintiendo la danza del viento que jugaba alrededor de ellos.

_Acercate...Acercate..._

_Muéstrame el camino_

_**Acercate...**_

_**Une nuestro destino**_

Cuando por fin pudieron rozar sus labios, se sentía como en el paraíso tan dulce y libre en las nubes. Con pasión unieron los labios uno del otro, perdiéndose entre esa luz que los iluminó.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, la necesitaba a su lado. Ichigo sin Rukia...No es nadie. Su vida siempre cambiaba cuando han habido esos momentos cuando ella simplemente se iba como si nada, dejando un recuerdo que él siempre tuvo en su corazón y que nadie podrá jamás robárselo. Ese lazo que los une nadie será capaz de cortar, de separar. Con una sola mirada, se entendían sin palabras. No necesitaban besos y pasión, ellos no necesitaban actos, ellos son como un solo.

_Dejame ser, la luz que te guía_

_La luz que te levanta arriba_

_Permíteme ser, la estrella que te ilumina_

_La estrella que siempre esta contigo_

No importaba lo que ellos hacían, tampoco importaba la forma con la que se hablaban porque siempre con una mirada tranquila y relajante todo se solucionaba.

—Rukia... —entre los murmullos, entre las caricias y la forma con la que pronunciaba su nombre. Con tanta dulzura y pasión, una pasión que jamás ha sido capaz de expresar, una pasión tan especial que ellos compartían en ese mismo momento.

_**Únete conmigo ,para poder abrazarte**_

_**El abrazo que siempre quería darte**_

_**Acercate más, para poder besarte**_

_**El beso con el que quería amarte**_

Se acercó a su cuello besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintiendo ese aroma a jazmín que siempre lo atraía.

—Ichigo... —las caricias no cesaban. Ellos mismos no sabían que estaban haciendo, eso no importaba. No importaba si estaba mal o bien, no importaba nada. Éste momento les pertenecía solo a los dos. Bañados en la luz de la luna, como dos cisnes jugando en un lago que brillaba. Especial. Noche especial. Luz especial. Beso especial.

—Especial... —dijo Ichigo separándose y mirando a sus ojos.

—Especial... —Rukia apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo, mirando el astro, la noche y todo lo demás que los unió.

_Acercate... **Acercate...**_

_Muéstrame el camino_

_**Acercate...**Acercate..._

_**Une nuestro destino**_

_**Luz de nuestro destino**_


End file.
